Kakashi déprime
by Hana Uchiwa
Summary: Quand notre Jounnin préféré n'a pas la pêche, Iruka n'est jamais loin pour le consoler ! L'amour est au rendezvous !


**Fanfic : Naruto**

**Couple : Kakashi/Iruka**

**Disclamer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**Couple : Kakashi/Iruka et une allusion à Naruto/Sasuke.**

**Genre : Romance et Emotion !**

**--------------- DEPRIME ----------------**

**Ce jour là, le soleil rayonnait au dessus du petit agréable village de Konoha. Tout semblait paisible. Même les portraits des Hokage souriaient. Il faisait beau et chaud pour ce début de mois de Juillet. Il n'y avait presque personne qui était de sortie, la chaleur était trop accablante pour que quelqu'un n'ai le courage de mettre le nez dehors. **

**Mais ce n'était pas le cas pour le nouveau petit couple de Konoha. Ses deux là étaient devenus inséparables. Il avaient même pris un appartement pour s'y installer ! Le professeur Iruka et Kakashi, l'homme au sharingan. C'était eux le petit couple qui avait le courage de sortir. **

**Ils marchaient main dans la main, le sourire aux lèvres. Tout semblait aller bien pour nos deux tourtereaux, seulement, il y avait un problème … et il était de taille. Le problème, c'était Kakashi, ou plutôt, c'était ses sentiments. **

**Jamais il n'avait dit " je t'aime ", et il n'y arrivait pas, même sachant qu'il aimait Iruka comme jamais il n'avait aimé quelqu'un. Iruka, quand à lui, passait les trois quarts de sa journée à le lui dire ! Et tout ce que le Jounnin trouvait à répondre c'était " moi aussi ". Cela en devenait insupportable pour le ninja copieur.**

**Kakashi ( devenant sérieux tout à coup sérieux (1)) : Ecoute Iruka, faut qu'on parle !**

**Iruka ( toujours avec sa légendaire bonne humeur ) : Oui, j'allais te le dire ! Quel plat tu veut manger ce soir ?**

**Kakashi ( irrité ) : Non moi je te parle pas de ça. Tu me connais bien depuis le temps … et tu sais qu'il y certaines choses que je ne peut pas dire comme …..**

**Iruka ( ayant deviné ) : … comme " je t'aime ". C'est ça ?**

**Kakashi ( baissant la tête ) : O …. oui ….. je suis désolé …. j'y arrive pas …**

**Iruka ( se retournant pour se mettre face à lui ) : C'est pas grave ! T'y arrivera bien un jour !**

**Kakashi ( baissant son masque ) : Oui !**

**Sur ce, il embrassa son amant. Et oui ! Kakashi ne retirait son masque uniquement pour son dauphin préféré ! Mais ce petit problème dérangeait sérieusement Kakashi. Iruka, lui, tentait de cacher sa peine, il aurait tellement aimé qu'il lui dise ses quelques mots au moins une fois ! **

**Ils arrivèrent bientôt à leur appartement, toujours main dans la main, mais l'atmosphère était un peu plus tendue. Iruka, une fois rentré, alluma la lumière, et s'affala royalement sur le canapé. Le Jounnin de la feuille restait planté sur la palier, la tête baissé, l'esprit vague.**

_**Pensées de Kakashi : Pourquoi est-ce que j'y arrive pas ? C'est facile pourtant ! Ce ne sont que des mots ? Peut-être que je ne lui prête pas assez d'attention, peut-être que mes sentiments ne sont pas assez forts ?**_

**Kakashi ( d'une voix tremblante ) : Je … je vais aller faire un tour … j'ai besoin de …. de me changer les idées.**

**Iruka ( avec de la tristesse dans la voix ) : Ouais ….. d'accord … mais soit là ce soir ….**

**Kakashi : OK …. à ce soir ……**

**Mais Iruka n'avait pas dit ça innocemment. Ce jour était un jour important, c'était l'anniversaire de Kakashi … moment important pour Iruka, qui allait pouvoir, une fois de plus, lui prouver tout l'amour qu'il avait pour lui. Soudain, il sentit comme une pointe au cœur. Une pointe de tristesse. Quelque chose allait arriver son amant … il le sentait, et c'était un très mauvais pressentiment. Il se mit à courir à en perdre haleine, arpentant les rues de Konoha à la recherche de Kakashi, juste après avoir fermé son appartement. Le soleil avait fait place à la pluie. Une pluie lourde.**

**Iruka ( à bout de souffle mais continuant ) : C'est vraiment pas bon signe ! Mais bon sang, Kakashi, où t'es ? Aller montre toi !**

**Comme si le ciel avait entendu son appel, Iruka aperçut Kakashi devant lui, au milieu d'une forêt.**

**Iruka ( fou de joie, se ruant vers son amant ) : KAKASHIIIII ! C'EST MOI !**

**Mais quand l'homme aux cheveux en bataille se retourna pour faire face au dauphin, celui cru que son corps tout entier allait se détruire. A la vue de son petit ami, il s'agenouilla, et pleura comme jamais il n'avait pleuré. L'épouvantail tenait deux kunai dans la main gauche, et tout son bras gauche était couvert de sang.**

**Iruka ( toujours à terre, le regardant ) : Pourquoi …. pourquoi t'as fait ça ?**

**Le sang coulait lentement de ses veines, et venait jonché le sol. Le liquide ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter, et Kakashi non plus d'ailleurs , il continuait à se déchirer les entrailles …. du bras. **

**Iruka ( sanglotant de plus en plus ) : Non … arrête …. **

**Kakashi : Iruka ... pardon …. j'ai plus envie de vivre. Naruto est entre la vie et la mort à cet instant, Sasuke est parti avec Orochimaru, et moi dans tout ça ? J'arrive pas à prononcer trois minables mots. Tout ses problèmes, c'est à cause de moi que ça arrive. J'ai rien pu faire. Alors autant que tout ça finisse.**

**Iruka : Je …. Kakashi …. JE T'AIME !**

**Kakashi se figea. Il l'aimait. Il venait de lui prouver.**

**Iruka : Si tu te suicide, je te suivrai. Je t'aime trop pour te laisser. Je ne veux plus jamais rester seul. Je connais trop la morsure de la solitude pour rester seul une fois de plus. Je ne veux plus me retrouver seul comme quand j'ai perdu mes parents.**

**Kakashi laissa tomber son kunai à terre, et se précipita dans les bras de son amant.**

**Kakashi ( pleurant ) : Je …. je t'aime …. Iruka …**

**Iruka : Kakashi ! Ca y est ! Tu l'a enfin dit ! **

**Soudain, Hinata apparut et rougit voyant les deux amants l'un dans les bras de l'autre.**

**Hinata : N … Naruto s'est réveillé …. il est … il est sorti d'affaire. Ses jours ne …. ne sont plus en danger.**

**Kakashi éclata en sanglots, mais de bonheur cette fois ci. **

**Kakashi : Il est vivant … IL EST VIVANT ! Hahahahah ! C'est merveilleux ! Iruka, tu t'en rends compte ! **

**Iruka ( resserrant son étreinte ) : Oui, je m'en rends compte. Tu vois, tout va s'arranger !**

**Kakashi ( l'embrassant ) : Oui !**

**Iruka : Au fait Kakashi …**

**Kakashi : Quoi ?**

**Iruka : Bon anniversaire !**

**Kakashi ( resserrant encore plus son étreinte ) : Merci … du fond du cœur Iruka … je t'aime …**

**Iruka : Moi aussi je t'aime …..**

_**Epilogue**_

**Finalement, Sasuke était revenu 2 mois plus tard. Il avait été jugé, mais grâce au témoignage de Kakashi, il avait été tiré d'affaire. Naruto avait retrouvé son ami, et Sasuke avait retrouvé tout les autres. Suite à des retrouvailles bien arrosées, le blondinet et le brun se mirent à sortir ensemble. Et oui, ses deux là s'aimaient passionnément, et ses retrouvailles leur avaient permis de dévoiler tout ça ( désolé mais j'adore trop ce couple ! ) !**

**6 mois plus tard, Kakashi annonça à tous ses amis qu'il avait demandé Iruka en mariage. Celui ci aurai lieu dans deux semaines. **

_**Happy end !**_

_**Moi**_ : Kakashi sérieux …. pfff …. Hahahahah ! 

_**Kakashi ( sortant un kunai ) : Pardon ? Je crois que j'ai mal entendu ?**_

_**Moi : Quoi ? Tu me menace, moi, ta créatrice ? Je te ferai dire que sans moi tu n'existerai pas dans cette fic ! Et puis d'abord, si tu range pas ce kunai dans les deux secondes qui suivent, je tourna ce fic en death fic !**_

_**Kakashi : OK t'énerve pas ! Au fond, je t'aime bien nan ?**_

_**Moi : Guu ….. Kakashi m'aime bien … guu ….**_

_**Kakashi ( une énorme goutte derrière la tête ) : Euh …. Bave pas trop je sais pas nager ……**_

_**Moi : Hahahahah ! Et en plus il sais pas nager ! Hahahahah !**_

_**Kakashi ( enfonçant son kunai dans la tête de l'auteur ) : Tiens ça t'apprendras ! C'est pas ma faute si à chaque fois qu'Iruka essaye de m'apprendre à nager ça tourne au lemon !**_

_**Moi ( retenant un nouveau fou rire ) : Ouais …. pfff ….. j'ose imaginer …. Hahaha …. Bon en tout cas, j'espère que cette fic vous aura plus !**_

_**Kakashi : Ouais ben pas moi ! J'aime pas ce rôle de déprimé que je tient !**_

_**Moi ( une veine ressortant dangereusement de la tête de l'auteur ) : Pardon ?**_

_**Kakashi : Non non rien du tout !**_

_**Moi : Vaut mieux pour toi !**_

_**Iruka : Moi je …**_

_**Kakashi/Moi : LA FERME ONT T'A PAS SONNE TOI !**_

_**Iruka ( la larme à l'œil ) : Kakashi, tu … tu m'aimes plus ?**_

_**Kakashi ( commençant à l'embrasser ) : Mml …. Mais non … tu sais bien que je t'aime !**_

_**Moi : Beurk … ils arrêtent pas de s'embrasser ses deux là, j'en peux plus**_

_**Iruka ; Ben va t'en parce que là je sens que ça va tourner au lemon …**_

_**Kakashi : Non ! Au yaoï !**_

_**Moi : OK OK je m'en vais, je veux pas en savoir plus ! BYE ! **_


End file.
